Es un sentimiento Calido y Rojo
by YukitzaCiel
Summary: isaac, confundido busca que alguien lo ayude! o se volverá loco.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimers;**Nada me pertenece.

**Es un sentimiento Calido y Rojo.**

No puede evitarlo… como siempre me está ignorando. Y aun así. Sigo sus pasos, como un tonto esclavo, no se que es lo que tiene, para tenerme así….

Soy un alumno perdido en está clase de amor. Por mas qué quiera. Él no sera mi profesor…

¿Cuándo aprenderá? Lo que hasta ayer no súpe percibir, ¿Cuándo se detendrá ante mí? ¿Cuándo entenderá que lo quiero para mí? Anhelo, en silencio; qué sus pupilas oscuras encuentren el cofre de mis deseos, qué aprenda lo qué por él, estoy sintiendo.

Una mañana me levante pensando… en todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos_. _Me encontré admirando nuestra amistad. Me encontré estudiando cada rasgo de su ser. Me encontré atado. En todo & casi nada.

Estaba confundido, intrigado por mis nuevos, y alborotados sentimientos.

Necesitaba alguien que me ayudara a comprender estos síntomas extraños que atormentaban todo mi cuerpo.

Simplemente; No lograba entenderlos.

Tropéese con Lydia una tarde y, algo me dijo que debía hablarle….

― Lydia… ¿Tienes un minuto?

― Habla rápido, Lahey. No a todos nos crecen uñas perfectas, ni se nos va el bello facial ― obviamente la mire sin entender, palabra.

― uff!― resoplo. ― Qué tengo manicura en quince minutos y debo remarcar mis lindas cejas.

― OK, solo necesito un consejo…

Se hecho el cabello atrás y luego bufo de una manera que me pareció bastante chistosa, parecía "Dumbo" con los cachetitos hinchados, Le sonreí como cachorro abandonado.

― Mira… ― me tomo de el mentón y me miro fijamente, siempre tan seria y lo soltó. ― solo te diré qué lo intentes… si crees estar enamorado, cosa que se ven en tus ojitos de cristal… ¡Dale para delante!.

― Pero…

― Tu puedes lobito, demuestra de que estas hecho.

― ¿De pelo y baba? ― Dije tonteando.

Se rio junto conmigo ― ¡Insiste.! ― Me dio unos golpecitos en el pecho, con su dedo índice. Y emprendio su marcha dejándome mirando su espalda. Entonces, sin voltear me dijo ― Lahey y hagas lo que hagas…

* * *

Sonreí con sus palabras.

Como sincronizadas, luego de Lydia, llego Allison. Sentí un golpecito en el hombro.

― ¿Alison?

― ¿Así qué problemas de amor?

Tragué y fue el sonido de la bomba atómica cayendo y llevándose todo a su paso.

― ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Yo?! Na, no no… ― No podía ni verla a la cara.

― Tranquilo campeón. ― Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Yo me aleje, recordando aquellas especies de cuchillas clavándose en mi piel. ― Lydia te dio un buen consejo. ― Vi tristeza en sus ojos y casi escuche como se volvió un acordeón su corazón acongojado. No sabia que decirle.

― Y-Yo…

― Solo no dejes ir a un buen amor. ― Traspire la gota gorda.

― Y hagas lo que hagas…

* * *

Cuando Alison se marcho, mis músculos seguían tan o mas tensos que antes

Llegue al café donde nos reuníamos con los hermanos Halle, el tío de estos, Stiles y claro… Scott. Quien fue el ultimo en llegar… su ropa olía a Alison y sentí ganas de llorar.

**"**_******Será que yo no pienso en otra cosa desde que te vi llegar"**_

Solo esperaba no tener corazones en los ojos.

Todo era como siempre, tácticas, ordenes ,insultos y bromas de Stiles. Gruñidos entre Scott y Derek. Cora, intentando calmarlos. Yo suspirando cansado, sin darle mayor importancia. Peter, me lanzo una sonrisa extraña en los únicos cinco minutos que estuvo y se fue, así como llego.

Lydia y Jackson; desaparecidos en accion.

Cora, era otro cantar.

Al parecer; Me había notado muy raro y silencioso. Varias veces sentí su mirada analizándome desde su asiento, frente a mi en aquella reunión.

Sentí el chasqueo de unos dedos delante de mi. Yo tenia la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y varias veces me golpeaba la frente contra ella. Pensaba que todos se habían ido. Mis sentidos no estaban bien últimamente

― Ey… ― Dijo Cora una vez solo los dos.

― ¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo…?

― Eso quisiera saber.

― Suspire; una vez más ya casi, por costumbre. para Golpear una vez mas mi cabeza contra la dura madera.

― ¡Oyeee! ¡No rompas la mercancía! ― Subí rápidamente mi rostro y la mire sorprendido

― ¿Qué?

― Eres muy lindo para cicatrices. ― formo un mohin Cuidate mas, isaac― Me reprendio, cuando iba a abrir la boca ella termino.― Aunque curemos rápido ― la estudie por unos segundos, yo sonrojado como todo un tonto, voltee mi rostro.

― Así que estas enamorado… ― sonrío. No era pregunta. Lo afirmo, muy segura.

Ambos frente a frente, solo una mesa de por medio. Quede boquiabierto. Y ella me miraba con aquella tierna mirada, cargada de astucia.

Como si hubiera dado en el blanco, y esperara su premio.

Yo no sabia lo que tenia, lo que sentía y todas asumían solo con mirarme qué Yo estaba enamorado. Acaso era así… de pronto asumí demasiado rápido que solo Scott no veía lo que yo sentía.

― No lo se… ― mire al suelo.

― Lo estas, te pareces a mi hermano cuando esta con…

Aunque supuse hablaba de nuestra "profesora" pero… ella ya no era un problema. Ya qué se hallaba fuera de Beicon hell.

******Un momento** dijo "cuando está con…" esta ahora? De ya, de en este instante. ― Pensé.

― Con… esta con? ― pregunte, de pronto se callo y empezó a reír nerviosamente.

Dejo de sobarse la cabeza, entonces nos timbraron casi al mismo tiempo los celulares. Sonreímos uno al otro. Era hora de patear unos traseros…

Cuando íbamos saliendo del local café´s Cora, que iba detrás de mi. Toco mi hombro como el rose de una pluma, suave.

Con respecto a lo de recién… ― suspiro ― solo te aconsejo algo, isaac… ― yo asistí y fue como un Deja vu.

― Hagas lo que hagas…

"_**Lydia" ― …NO**_

"_**Alison" ― TE…**_

"_**Cora" ― …RINDAS.**_

* * *

Confundido me escondí, temiendo que descubriera lo que sentía. Las cartas se habían invertido.

Me había accidentado mas de una vez intentando evadirlo. Era tan penoso esconderme tras tachos de basura, profesores regordetes, y varios castigos que me llevaran solo a detención por unas horas.

todo era una pesadilla, y mis caídas o torpeza para ser mas exactos, se notaban bastante en batalla. todo, por que perdía la concentración estando cerca de el.

Entonces descubrí que esto era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, no podía evitar contestar el celu y escucharle hablarme.

Escuchar su voz tras el Mobil; Se volvía una sorpresa infinita que apenas podía ocultar_._ Era_..._ como un cachorro a la espera de las ordenes que le brindaría su dueño.

Perdí; completamente mi voluntad. Por que… su palabra era ******ley** para mí y, tenia el loco presentimiento de qué así seria por siempre.

Si se acercaba, era alerta máxima.

Mi cerebro de maní… pronosticaba un sismo en mi interior. Controlarme; era una locura. Y Gruñía por lo bajo sabiendo lo entupido eh inútil que era.

Él podía escuchar un alfiles cayendo a mas de 100 metros.

Todo lo que hiciera para ocultar mi excitación al verle; Era total y plenamente ¡Inútil! Mi cuerpo se burlaba de mi con sus acercamientos y, más que un lobo soy un hombre de carne y hueso. Lleno de unas malditas hormonas.

******Hormonas.**

Esas porquerías que navegaban, invadiéndome y derrocándome.

Obligándome; inconscientemente a soltar de alguna forma las sensaciones que embriagaban mi boca, cada vez que sentía su aroma entremezclado con aquella deliciosa colonia.

Intente de todo. Hable con Derek… tanteando el terreno, insinuando lo que estaba pasándome. Y él prácticamente me poncho, con aquella mirada estilo coolness-Halle. (sangre fría-Halle- o- frialdad-Halle)

Recuerdo esa noche; Patrullábamos de a dos por las calles de Beicon Hell. Todo ah causa de una mujer que parecía medusa por que controlaba reptiles y tenia la cabeza llena de asquerosas y, pegajosas serpientes… o algo así… realmente no había prestado ni el más mínimo de atención a lo dicho por Stiles.

Mis ojos estaban puestos solamente en su compañero de al lado.

Mi líder parecía algo cabreado… yo no sabia por que… ni me importaba, Derek ; aveces se merecía un mal día por como nos trataba. Stiles había decidido ir con Scott así qué aprovecharía ******la condena **de ir con Derek, para hablar.

* * *

Tras minutos de caminar, saltar cercas y voltear tachos de basura. ******No pregunten**. Junte todo el valor del mundo, respire profundo y, me anime a hablarle.

― Derek… ¿Te has sentido raro… ― casi afirme más que preguntar, giro sobre sus pies y me estudio con la mirada. ― diferente? ― solté, tratando de aclararme.

Entupida pregunta. Lose, él me lo hizo entender levando una de sus cejas y mostrando sus colmillos.

― Isaac… ― suspiro, cansado de aguantarnos con nuestros problemas de adolescentes, como el decía. ― No te parece suficientemente extraño que seamos hombres lobos. ― señaló sus colmillos.

― No, no… ¡no! me refiero ah si… cuando alguien te mira o se acerca a ti…

Estaba seguro que me encontraba demasiado sonrojado, yo siempre me considere tímido al hablar de mis emociones. Pero la transformación había hecho milagros en mi personalidad aun así, conservaba ese extraño sentimiento entre miedo y respeto ante Halle.

Era bastante loco preguntarle de sentimientos.******Justamente****,** Al muro que aparentaba ser Derek Halle. Pero el parecía mucho más experimentado. Bueno, sus experiencias amorosas no eran "guauuu" que decir… "exitosas" pero al menos el sabia de relaciones. Yo nunca había tenido una.

― Hm… ¿A que te refieres?

De pronto; Derek que se hallaba muy cerca de mi. Empezó a olfatearme y eso me alerto e hizo retroceder unos pasos pero él me sujeto de mi chaqueta negra y me atrajo muy cerca de su rostro.

― OH! No, no podría ser. ― Pensé. ― quizás me malinterpreto…

Siguió olfateándome y entonces gruño cerca de mi oído.

¡Diablos! ― pensé

― Derek y-yo… yo no… ― tartamudee.

Y antes que pudiera decir nada. me soltó y me arrojo a un costado.

Entonces Derek me gruño como la primera vez que me transforme. Su rostro era la mascara mas terrorífica que yo recordara.

― ¿Que haces oliendo a Stiles? ― pestañee sorprendido y si no fuera por mis agudos oídos no hubiera entendido la pregunta formulada a base de gruñidos.

― ¿Perdón?

Lo mire como se mira a un enemigo, mis ojos fijos en una línea pronunciada.

Aunque mi sangre me recordó que el no era cualquier hombre. El era mi líder y, Nunca tendría ni su fuerza, ni su valor, ni mucho menos aquella seguridad asía si mismo que tanto destilaba. Pero aun conservaba algo de mi orgullo y odiaba que me lanzara como un trapo sucio al suelo.

― ¿Qué por qué mierda tienes impregnado el olor de Stiles por todo tu pecho?

OH… OH! Eso…

― OH! Bueno, Es que…

― Habla ― gruño. Y casi que me orine en mis pantalones.

― No quería contarte para que no te enojaras… es qué ― intente levantarme y de inmediato lo sentí. Hostilidad, me puse a la defensiva, algo encorvado. Él puso sus ojos rojos y ceñidos, como chino enojado sobre mi persona.

― **Stiles…** ― El gruño, yo proseguí ― el él me dijo que mejor guardáramos "el secreto" para no darte mas dolores de cabeza y entonces… ― sus dientes se apretaron mas y lo vi endurecer sus manos en dos grandes puños cerrados.

― ¿Desde cuando acá le obedeces a stilinski? ¿Y, por que cojones no respondes a mi maldita pregunta? Ehh… "Dije… ― Apretó los colmillos ― … qué ¿por que hueles a Stiles.? "― Suspire, empezaba a tener migraña ― Entiendes o eres tan lento como Scott ― el sarcasmo me saco de quicio.

Frustrado, voltee y le di la espalda. ― Sabes, Eso… a ti que te importa. ― solté e hice ademán para irme . Mas las uñas clavándose en mi hombro me detuvieron.

― ¡Dime! ― Me exigió. Yo había caído de rodillas al suelo ante la presión que había ejercido.

Un par de alaridos salieron de mis labios. ― ¡Demonios! Derek maldito ¡imbesil!. ¡¿Que cojones te pasa?!― Grite, Mientras el Retiraba su mano de mi hombro, sus uñas cubiertas de sangre.

― ¡Hoy! ― volví a repetir. ― ¡******Hoy **Tuve un jodido y puto encuentro con Ethan en la cafetería cuando nadie se encontraba en ella.! ― Grite, exasperado. Lo vi analizar mis palabras, sin créeme. Asi que proseguí.

― ¡Rompimos cosas, nos rajamos la ropa y golpeamos como animales!. **"********Stiles…**―remarque el nombre de mi amigo entre dientes. ― …me presto una de sus camisetas para que el director no me expulsara si llegaba a sus oídos que había tenido un pleito." Si veía las condiciones en las que estaba mi vestuario. Aunque, mis cicatrices se curaran rápido, no me salvaría de una expulsión. ― tome mi hombro adolorido e intente pararme ― ¡Contento! ―Grite cabreado. ― Maldito enfermo ― murmure

― Yo creí… ― Derek se rió. ― Ese estupido cerebruto. ― Lo escuche farfullar. Claro, el feliz y yo con el hombro hecho mole.

Derek regreso a ser el mismo aunque me advirtió que…

― No quiero relaciones amorosas en la manada, no por ahora.

Le dije que no era justo qué Scott y Jackson habían salido con Alison y Lydia. Derek me miro con una sonrisa escalofriante.

― Por eso lo digo, por estar en el barquito del amor estamos como estamos.

Lydia furiosa con Jackson… quién ahora había vuelto de Londres. Pero Lydia lo quería aun fuera de su vida… o eso trataba de hacer. y, Scott sin hablarse con Alison; la cual casi me mata hace un tiempo atrás, cuando él saco de huesos de su abuelo nos ataco.

― Te lo advierto Isaac nada de andar tras de nadie, si me llego a enterar. ― me amenazo y juro que la punta de sus colmillos, brillaron en aquella oscura noche.

Yo solo asistí ― Umm…

La razón por la que Ethan me apaleo fue que me encontró hablando con Danny. El cual por alguna razón, termino dándome su numero de teléfono. Danny no le habla a Ethan; Desde que este tubo la culpa de que Danny sea uno de los nuestros, así es… un **hombre lobo**. Aunque aun no sabemos en que bando esta y esto a Ethan lo vuelve loco.

* * *

Luego de Derek; intente con Peter y hasta con Jackson. Siempre, ocultando su nombre. Y podría decirse que fue un error…

Un completo error.

Peter lo supo enseguida, me dijo que era tan obvio y Soltó horriblemente. ― Pareces un perro atropellado por un camión. ― Mostré mi rostro de completo asco. Acaso no podía decir; que se me veía en la mirada de cachorro abandonado o lastimado bajo la lluvia… Na! un perro atropellado…

¡Maldito subnormal!

― Isaac ― me llamo conciliador ― olvídate del moreno. Estas perdido, chico. ― paso su brazo por enzima de mi hombro.

Yo baje mis hombros con tristeza, agobiado. Una parte de mi lo sabia.

Lo sentí acercarse a mi oído y susúrrame con voz sedosa. ― Hay muchos betas en la tierra… o alfas… ― Me apretujo un poco. Senti una corriente negativa por todo mi cuerpo, su mano se había asentado en mi trasero Y algo dentro de mi quiso salir corriendo. en realidad todo yo, quería correr.

Una vez que deje de sentir como si tuviera babosas asquerosas, recorriendo mi piel. Intente alejar de un empujón a Peter. **Ni lo Moví**, peor que al viento, me fue. ― ¡Isaac! ― Escuche su voz gritándome cerca de los árboles. ― ¡Deja de holgazanear y ven a ayudarme! ― era el, era Scott. Para que decir que salí corriendo de la Viejas ruinas abandonadas o eso crían los demás habitantes de Beicon hell, la mansión de Derek estaba siendo re-modelada por nosotros. Me fui, no sin antes darle un rodillazo en las partes nobles de aquel hombre lobo ¡pervertido!

Scott se hallaba reparando el vehículo de stiles, me sonroje pensando que el había escuchado algo.

No supe donde esconderme cuando Peter grito. ― ¡TENME EN MENTE! ¡Cuando quieras!¡como quieras! Ala hora que sea O lo prefieras! ― pensé en barios improperios. ¡Maldito viejo pervertido! Devi clavarle las uñas en la garganta, resople.

Cuando le vi, parecía molesto. Me acerqué y le pregunte que le pasaba al motor. El se irguió y no me contesto.

Trague en seco, cuando me tomo del brazo apretándome con su mano y me dijo ― Ten cuidado de ese sujeto. ― Su mirada era tan intensa. No se cuanto segundos pasaron, pero Sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo ― No me fió de él. ― asistí y, él me acaricio el cabello como si fuera un niño. Su caricia no me molesto pero si el hecho que me tratara como un crió, siendo que teníamos la misma edad. bufe y el sonrío.

Lo gravaría para siempre.

Cerro la tapa del capot. ― ¡Ya esta bien!. Vamos a gastarle el combustible a Stiles, ¿Quieres unas malteadas?

― ¿Por quien me tomas. McCall? Eso ni se pregunta. ― Sonreí.

* * *

Con Jackson fue… fue un fiasco.

― Si la chica no quiere contigo, Ignórala. Busca otras… dale celos. Aprovecha y revuélcate con la que mas fácil esté.

Ambos estábamos saliendo de las duchas, caminábamos por los pasillos.

― Dime. ¿quien es ella?

― ehmm… no es de aquí, no la conoces.

― OK, eso seria raro dado que el pueblo es pequeño. ― lo pensó un poco ― No debe ser muy bonita. Si, no la conozco…

El es Guapo… pensé, no Bonita. Hermoso quizás… me encogí de hombros y dije ― Esta bien.

― Como te decía… las mamis… ― rodee los ojos ― son fáciles de leer, son muy románticas. No hay mujer que no aguante una rosa y alguna ñoñeria que le digas… caerá y la tendrás rogándote cama. ― Bufe y justo ahí quería que me tragara la tierra.

― Aun así… siempre ten en mente que debes tener un repuesto. ― Vi algo en su mirada, como si planeara algo. Seguramente un plan maléfico.

― ¿Repuesto? ― arrugué el seño. Yo nunca remplazaría a Scott.

― si tu sabes…. ― Entonces los sentimos.

El carraspeo de una garganta varonil nos ubico de donde provenían. Estaban en las escaleras.

Siempre olvidaba nuestros malditos sentidos subdesarrollados. Debía haber hablado con Jackson de eso en otro lugar, país o continente.

Alison tenia esa mirada que decía, con su ceja en alto; ******ahhh picaron…**y esa media sonrisa cínica.

Detrás de Alison apareció Lydia, con los dientes blancos que se apretaban en una misma línea, el ceño fruncido. Creo haber imaginado, ver a lydia lanzarse sobre jackson y clavarle su lápiz labial como si fuera una estaca en el corazón.

― ¡¿Que diablos decías?! ¡Jackson! ¡¿Con quien me engañas, bastardo?! ― Lydia, lo agarro de la oreja y lo arrastro lejos de nosotros. Casi me persigne, pidiendo por su alma… casi… sonrisa patente en mi rostro.

― ¡Lahey! borra tu estupida sonrisa! Te matare en cuanto safe de esto.

― cállate, idiota ― Jackson dejo de señalarme y trago en seco tras la voz de Lydia ― ¡Yo te matare a ti! ― si que estaba molesta.

Jackson hizo un puchero pero no contesto mas y, se dejo arrastrar.

Escuche un murmullo ― Cabeza hueca… ― Me gire y vi a Alison demasiado cerca de Scott. Pensé, ¿habrán regresado?

― Lo es.― Soltó Scott― ¿Y tu pidiéndole consejos? Desde cuando tan amigos…

Me encogí de hombros ― Es un idiota, pero… me cae bien.

― No escuches a ese baboso. Se cree Rey de roma. ― soltó con un gruñido scott.

¿Estaba molesto?

― Es tierno aveces ― soltó Alison y ambos la vimos con un claro ¡¿enserio?! No jodas… ― Bueno, dije... "A veces…"

Ambos reímos… Pero por dentro, mis sistemas se desconectaron, cuando Alison acaricio el antebrazo de Scott con delicadeza.

―Debo ir p-por… nos vemos luego. ― Dije levantando mi mano a manera de saludo y, me fui de ahí sintiendo, como mi corazón calido y rojo se sentía frío y solo… volviéndose negro, como la triste oscuridad, la tormentosa y apática soledad.

Mi padre tenia razón ,era entupido enamorarse. Y nadie lo aria de alguien como yo. Simplemente no valgo la pena…

Chasquie la lengua. En una semana seria mi cumpleaños, ojala nadie lo recordara. Solo quería estar lejos de Scott y su obsesión por Alison. Por que solo eso amerita que volviera con ella, me resistía a saber que el realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

**CONTINUARA…**

_¡Comentenme si les gusto, acepto ideas!_


	2. Chapter 2

Fue un día qué nos reunimos en el loft de Derek.

Si, se que pensaran... _"que raro reunidos en el loft de Derek" "evitando que tenga vida personal, y jodiendole la puta existencia"_. Pero; Sin rollos con kanimas, seres mitológicos, mounstros o manadas externas buscando guerra, algo teníamos que hacer para pasar el rato.

Estábamos sentados en una mesa; Stiles, como siempre a mi lado como mi fiel mano derecha. Cora, preparando botanas con Isaac en el sector de la cocina, Peter con sus feos anteojos negros de sol, sentado con la silla al revés mientras jugábamos cartas, eh intentábamos mentirnos. Stiles, se retiro de la partida. argumentando que éramos unos _"jodidos cabrones_" qué hacían trampa. y no lo niego, era verdad.

Allison charlaba o intentaba charlar con Lydia, sobre un viaje que Allis aria en unos dias con su padre, _algo de cazadores._ Solo, decía cuando alguno de nosotros le preguntaba exactamente de que se trataba. Nosotros la dejábamos ser...

Lydia estaba molesta por qué según se rumoreaba Jackson volvería al instituto a pasar el ultimo año.

Y ese pajarito bocón era nada más y nada menos que Danny él mejor amigo de esté.

Por ende Lydia quería morder las paredes de pura rabia y, claro… _asesinar a Jackson… lenta y dolorosamente,_ eso repetía en voz baja cuando "accidentalmente" la escuchábamos hablando sola. No entendía por que Jackson no le contó que volvería y, no se lo perdonaba. Yo solo pensaba en que Jackson estaba más a salvo, lejos que cerca, Lydia aún no quita esos ojos de loca y desquiciada desde que se entero.

No me sorprendería que lo esperara con un perfume divinamente embotellado para rosearse con harta cantidad de aconito, eso seria lento, doloroso y, claro con estilo a lo Lydia. Mejor le digo a Stiles que no le de ideas.

Mis ojos como siempre estaban mas puestos en Allison, no en las cartas o en los demás, solo en ella.

Estaba ciego del mundo a mi alrededor, hasta qué Derek llego con las compras del mercado, justo cuando... yo iba por mi vigésimo suspiro de la noche, pensando como arreglar las cosas con ella.

Derek; A mis espaldas gruño y dio dos pasos al frente pasando de mi, me voltee a verle para ver que quería, cuando note que no era a mi si no a alguien enfrente de mi y ese único alguien era Peter, voltee inconscientemente hacia un lado. Realmente voltearse era raro en mi, después de todo, siempre seguía con la rutina y lo normal era mirar a Allison hasta cansarme cosa que no sucedía y, si ella no estaba, discutir con Stiles. los demás realmente pasaban de mi o eso creía yo… Pero quien hubiera imaginado que cambiar el más mínimo detalle de mi rutina, podría afectarme tanto. Ya que, al hacer esto, logre divisar la razón por la que Derek reprendía a Peter.

Peter; tenia los anteojos bajos, sujetos a la mitad de su horrorosa y enorme nariz, sus ojos miraban un punto fijo a un costado de nosotros.

Era una mirada intensa y aunque estaba de costado se notaba lujuriosa, mas aun casi podíamos olerle la excitación, esto me golpeo de sopetón, ¿como no me había dado cuenta antes…

_—En la cocina—_ pensé automáticamente en Cora e hice una mueca de desagrado, que tipo de cerdo era aquel tío.

Pero no… no era a Cora, a quien observaba… ¡era a Isaac!, quien intentaba encontrar una fuente que se hallaba muy al fondo de la alacena, en lo alto. Isaac, se estiraba intentando ayudar a Cora qué le insistía que estaba ahí, Isaac no la veía.

Algo en mi se quebró, Isaac contoneaba su cintura de un lado a otro como un maldito péndulo, y era increíble lo parecido a una odalisca que se veían sus movimientos, de espalda a nosotros.

Stiles solo escuchaba música en su mp4 sin prestarnos atención. Isaac ignoraba que Peter le miraba intensamente. Aunque, quizás no tanto como yo. Debo reconocer… quise acercare para ver desde un mejor Angulo la redondees de su perfecto trasero.

Otro gruñido de advertencia de Derek hacia Peter, eso hizo que me abofeteara inconcientemente y despertara del momento hipnótico. Made in Isaac, Cosa que Peter no hizo y, eso si que molesto a mi lobo interno.

Me levante como sí tuviera un maldito resorte, Con esa extraña sensación de medio matar a golpes a ese cabron de Peter. Lo sujete de la chamarra que traía puesta y lo atraje hasta la mitad de la mesa que nos separaba solo la parte inferior del cuerpo, por que estábamos cara a cara, con los ojos alumbrando una advertencia muda y, los colmillos llenos de deseos de destajar al otro.

Todos pararon de hacer lo que hacían, con la atención puesta en mis actos.

_—No te atrevas a volver a mirarle de esa forma.—arrugue aun mas el ceño— Te lo advierto._

_— Tu a mi, pequeñín._

Gruñí en desaprobación y el se quito los lentes que casi se caían solos y los limpio con su remera.

—_Scott, Ya déjale._— Suplico, Stiles poniendo una mano sobre mi brazo.

—_Si, Scotti. Ya déjame, no te conviene pelear con los grandes, niño._

_—No me amenaces Peter, si vuelves a hacer algo como eso… .Te arrancare las piernas desde las rodillas. _

_—McCall, ocúpate de lo tuyo… Sí, no quieres morir. _

_—Seré el alfa de esta manada así que todos son mi puto asunto, lo entiendes._

_—No todos…_

Mi pecho se alzaba de arriba a bajo, estaba que ardía de bronca —No te imaginas cuanto quiero acerté pedazos, pero… pedacitos muy pequeños, para meter tus restos en una bolsa como santa claus. No abuses de tu suerte, Te queda claro.— Estoy seguro que nunca me había oído tan seco y agresivo, antes.

—_Ya es suficiente, Scott._ —lo solté y Peter me regalo una sonrisa de superioridad, apreté mis dientes, Solo quería romperle uno por uno, cada diente, muela o colmillo que existiera en aquella asquerosa boca.

Derek le hizo una seña a Peter para que saliera esté se coloco las gafas, sin dejar esa entupida sonrisa.

—_Niños _— soltó en un murmullo, cuando paso cerca de Derek ,yo quise enseñarle lo que este niño podia hacer..., Derek quien suspiro y me paro en el acto poniendo una mano en mi pecho, y lanzándome un gruñido. Interponiéndose entre Peter y Yo. Cuando, esté antes de salir del marco de la puerta se giro y le lanzo un beso a Isaac, — _nos vemos, bonito. _

Sangre, sangré reclamaba mi cuerpo y, no entendía que demonios me pasaba.

Una vez que me calme, suspire y me gire a mirar a isaac, quien me veía sin entender y buscando una respuesta, Derek se acerco a mi y me agarro de la ropa sujetándome de la punta del hombro, y me arrastro como un costal lejos del departamento. No sin antes, ordenar que nadie saliera del loft hasta que regresaramos.

Nadie sabia por que había reaccionado así… nadie había visto toda la escena, y todo había sido casi mudo entre miradas, así qué todos estaban desconcertados. ¿Jugábamos cartas y luego queríamos matarnos? Era una locura, pero eso iba con nosotros…

Solo Derek tenia respuesta a mi actitud que ni yo entendía. Me llevo hasta el bosque, donde nadie nos escucharía.

—_¿Scott, que fue eso?_ — o genial, Derek no tenia idea.

—_E-Eso no no lose es solo qué Isaac vive conmigo en casa_.— sobe mi frente, ¿estaba traspirando?, eso era raro. — _M-me senti posesivo… no se. Quise arrancarle la cabeza, comerlo en escabeche ¨¡no se! Algo me gritaba es mío mío… yo… OH, Dios! que mierda estoy diciendo . Estoy tartamudeando joder esto es un putada, Stiles tiene razón._ —Lo vi apretar contuerza el manubrio de su camaró.

_¿Que pasa entre tú y Stiles?_ Quise preguntar desde hacia días Los había visto raros… él, Stiles se aleja de Derek cada que podía, parecía ignorarlo y digan lo que digan… conozco a mi mejor amigo, no es así con las personas, jamás ignora a nadie.

De pronto sentí que me faltaba el aire, estaba mareado y todo me daba vueltas… **_"ISAAC" ISAAC"_** Decía mi mente a cada segundo, mi corazón se apretaba dentro de mi pecho, tenia que volver.

**_"¡Vuelve, vuelve… ¡vuelve! !"_**

—¡_¡Tengo que volver!_—Grite exasperado, Derek me apretó con sus brazos. Intentando evitar que saliera corriendo.

_—Cálmate, has encontrado a tu pareja. _

_—¿¡What!? ¿Que diablos estas diciendo? eso… e-eso es imposible._

_—No no lo es…_

_—Pero… pero… ´¿Quien es?_

Derek me solto y me dio un golpe en la cabeza.— _Eres estupido_ — y no lo estoy preguntando.

_—Es isaac_

_—¿Por qué, ahora? _

_—Antes… ambos eran demasiado inmaduros, ahora. Sus cuerpos están casi culminando su desarrollo llegando a la etapa en que…_

_—No sigas ¡por dios! —mi cuerpo ardía, _

—P_or eso…_

—_No… no… no puede ser… ¿Isaac? ¿é-él lo sabe? _

—No, no lo creo´… el aún no termina su etapa. Tu si…

—_¿Que fue lo que hice mal?_ —Me agarre la cabeza, intentando calmar el dolor que nacía en mis sienes.

Dos semanas pasaron de eso, intentando ignorar a Isaac. Fallando entupidamente.

Entonces empecé a llamarlo a cada rato, intentando hablar con él, al principio no me contestaba, algo en mi gritaba, "anda Isaac, ¨¡por favor! responde Isaac ¡responde! O me volveré loco.

—_Hola… Scott?_— Entonces mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo. Mi lobo interno se calmaba, con su dulce e inocente voz y, claro algo en mi se encendía, sin poder evitarlo.

_—Trae tu maldito trasero a qui O convertiré tu quinta vértebra en la sexta._

No contestaba enseguida, pero lo asía. — _De acuerdo, enseguida voy... Aunque, podrías ser mas amable. Grrr_ — Me gruñía y la sangre empezaba a burbujear como un buen champagne, en ese momento Isaac, ni se imaginaba que yo luchaba para obtener todo el autocontrol de mi cuerpo, y no salir corriendo a buscarle y, poseer le hasta desvayeser. por eso... lo mejor era cortarle la llamada y que pensara que era...— _Scott... Scott?¡SCOTT!¡Ese bastardo me volvió a cortar!_— ...un loco.

¡Quise matar a ese tonto! por ignórame tantas veces. Acaso, no se fijaba en lo que me hacia, enloquecería.

Y justo cuando creí que al fin una mano divina me ayudaba e alguien llamado Isaac-Caramelito-Lahey empezaba a confiar en mi.

Yo no podía confiar en mí maldito cuerpo.

Todo volvió hacer lo mismo, yo ignoraba a Isaac para protegerlo de mi estupido cuerpo.

Y eso… me estaba enfermando por dentro, pero todo se fue al demonio, cuando lo vi hablando secretamente, con Cora , él invesil de Peter, y lo peor, la gota que derramo el baso, Jackson… pero luego me entere que a todos les había hablado en "secreto de confesión, menos a mi. A mi que no pensaba en algo que no fuera él. Por que Allison había dejado de existir desde que súpe qué Isaac, era mi compañero.

Cuando supe qué Ethan había golpeado a Isaac, gracias a Stiles. Lo busque y le propagué mas golpe que estrellas en el cielo, nadie tocaba a Isaac, nadie. Ecepto Yo.

Allison quería volver conmigo y, yo sentía qué cometía infidelidad con solo hablar con ella, repito. Esto era una putada.

Se suponía que éramos solo compañeros por qué cojones, entonces sentía que era mucho mas que eso, que Isaac me pertenecía por completo y, que el que intentara acercarse a él, lo pagaría caro.

Lo peor de todo, es que vivíamos bajo el mismo techo y, mis sentidos eran mas animales qué humanos, si no fuera que mi madre era una especie de ancla que me mantenía a ralla sin saberlo, de seguro ya hubiera tomado a Isaac de todas las formas y maneras posibles, el Kamasutra se quedaba corto con todos los sueños calientes que estaba teniendo últimamente, en las mañanas terminaba con el cuerpo bañado en sudor, y la boca reseca. Y, con suerte no rompia mi camiseta entre sueños, cosa que habia hecho mas de una vez.

Lo peor de todo es que yo seguia seguro de que…

—¡_¡No soy gay! ´¡No lo soy! Quien carajo creo el lazo entre compañeros, cuantas ganas de degollarlo vivo y… y ¡prenderlo fuego! ¡diablos!_


	3. Chapter 3

Lo recuerdo muy bien, era una calida tarde de enero cuando subí a bordo de mi vehiculo en busca de _mi castigo divino_, que, en ese momento se hallaba en la secundaria haciendo quien sabe qué… Digo quien sabe qué, por que en ese momento no había clases y, de Stiles se podía esperar cualquier cosa…

Una vez que lo recogí, lo noté rallando lo distante, algo estaba mal con él, y como siempre intente negar mi propia curiosidad. Por que yo no dejaba de ser… Derek Hale y eso lo resumía todo.

Me tense al notar el ambiente tan frío como el hielo alrededor de "Mi querido compañero…" nótese el sarcasmo.

Mis pensamientos sobre el tema en ese tiempo eran bastante ilustrados;

"_Estoy… jodidamente fregado, cagado por un elefante, debí de ver sido cobrador de impuestos en mi otra vida, quizás… hasta político o peor… diseñador de modas para gatos."_

"_Los gatos deben haberme meado. Si, seguro qué si…"_

A esas alturas seguía pensando que eso de ser… "Compañeros" era una jodida broma del inbesil de Peter

Con el tiempo comprendería; Qué sin lugar a dudas, el tenerle como tal era pura suerte.

Stiles, ni bien se acodo en el asiento apago su mp4 y, sinceramente se lo agradecí en silencio, la música era terrible.

Lo cual fue la primer señal del Apocalipsis.

Stiles era de escuchar bandas de Rock estridentes o Música electrónica. Como a mi me gustan (cosa que él no sabe y, dejemos, que lo siga ignorando) pero en aquellos días… no pude evitar enarcar una ceja, ante la contrariedad.

La música que estaba escuchando incrementaba mi curiosidad un treinta por ciento o quizás más. Stiles, estaba escuchando música melodica-romantica. De esas canciones, con las que se te seca la boca, y deseas alcoholizarte hasta desvayeser, de esas con las que se té quieren llenar los ojos de lagrimas o peor aún, de esas qué té recuerdan a alguien que ya no tienes a tu lado. -_simplemente, hazlo mas fácil y córtate las venas_-pensé.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunté, mientras ponía segunda.

Sí había algo que me molestara en ese momento. Era qué Stiles pasara de mi… Desde hace tiempo que Stiles me demostraba que no me tenia una pizca de miedo y, eso me alteraba de sobremanera. Ya que el niño me tomaba demasiado a la ligera.

-Stiles.

Nada

-Stiles.- Repetí, bastante picado y osco.

-¡Stiles!- medio gruñí. Lo vi pegar un sobre salto y dar con la cabeza en el techo, bufo molesto mirándome con fingido odio, se sobo el golpe algo adolorido. Yo le devolví la mirada con sobrada molestia.

-Te estoy hablando, idiota.

-Lo siento su majestad- soltó mordaz - mándeme a azotar… sí eso le hace feliz.

Mi reacción fue simple, frene, lo tome del cuello y lo golpeé contra la guantera.. Obviamente no lo hacia fuerte, jamás lastimaría a Stiles, el chico me había ayudado mucho a pesar de ser insoportable. Eso solo era, un simple tope que le causaría un pequeño e insignificante Chichón.

-Con eso me basta.

-¡Auch! Eres un gili…- una mirada de advertencia fue suficiente para que Stiles se callara, y volviera su rostro al frente, cruzándose de brazos, bufando, negando, moviendo sus labios entre dientes, seguramente insultándome de formas inimaginables en su loca cabecita, achichonada.

Decidí dejar las cosas por la paz. No pregunte más, pero aun así seguí observándolo…

Silencio.

Los primeros quince minutos eran… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ah si, mágicos… solo caminábamos por el bosque buscando trampas y, quizás algún rastro desconocido que alertara la presencia de alfas o betas corriendo por ahí. Sin nuestro permiso, claro esta.

Hasta llegué a pensar que no seria tan malo tenerle de compañero si seguía siendo tan tranquilo, pero no. Algo no estaba como debía, algo me estaba alterando hasta las puntas de mi cabello reseco.

-Hagg

Más Silencio.

Los siguientes quince minutos. Stiles, siguió con la mirada perdida caminando a mi lado, sin quejas del barro, de las hojas, ni ninguna historia rara del Discovery Chanel, sin preguntas extrañas o quizás sacadas de los expedientes X.

Cruel y, agonizante silencio.

Cruel; Por que… sin darme cuenta me había acostumbrado al ataque verbal de Stiles Stilinski. Estaba muuuy mal acostumbrado a escucharlo debatir sobre cualquier tema mundano o de plano excéntrico hasta estupido. Siempre contentándose a si mismo. sin darme cuenta. Terminaba, siguiendo su charla… hasta terminaba discutiendo con él, los pro y los contra del asunto. Sin darme cuenta _"Coloque a ese chico molesto en la tercera línea de mi pirámide_" Stiles, era un amigo. No solo un simple compañero por obligación.

Que Stiles no hablara… me empezó a picar al borde de mis orejas, como si se tratara de una alergia a su falta de voz. eso me demostraba que el chico estaba mal… muy mal. Tan mal como para no hablar durante más de treinta minutos… y, que yo-Yo estaba peor que él… por desear que lo hiciera.

Su teléfono vibro varias veces, pero Stiles lo ignoro, como a una mosca. Yo no podía hacerlo, Odio las moscas. Cuando volvió a vibrar, ya estaba lo suficientemente cabreado como para sujetar a Stiles de la camisa y empotrarlo contra el árbol mas cercano, los pájaros volaron, y Stiles me observo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que diablos te pasa?

No dije nada. solo le gruñí con una mirada asesina y lo tanteé por todas partes buscando el maldito y diabólico teléfono.

Ehyy ehhyy ¡suelta!- me quede algo sorprendido, cuando note qué stiles era hipersensible, con solo tocar algunas partes de su piel esté sentía cosquillas, era fascinante escucharlo reírse, una risa suave sutil y contagiosa. Ni bien mis labios quisieron curvarse en una sonrisa, supe que debía parar.

Pero no lo hice.

Los gritos e insultos de Stiles, no me detuvieron, cuando lo encontré esté había vuelto a vibrar. Solté a stiles bruscamente, quien callo como costal de papas, al suelo arrastrando su espalda que era sostenida por el árbol.

Sentado, tratando de calmar su propia respiración, stiles me grito desde el suelo.-¡Lobo estupido! -Yo solo sonreí petulante.

Volví la vista al celular, dejando a mi espalda al híper cosquilludo.

Se dejo ver debajo de "la llamada perdida de Mi linda Lys" una fotografía de Stiles jun-junto con Lydia quien le daba un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. Era tan vomitivo todo.

Debí de ver hecho algún gesto con sonido o algo… por que a mi espalda escuche.

-_Si no te gusta no la mires…_

Yo sentí el extraño deseo de hacer algo mejor que eso… ir al menú, opción, eliminar.

El teléfono sonó nuevamente, ¿Será que Lydia lee la mente y sintió mi deseo de eliminarla? Eh, Eliminar la foto, claro esta…

Gire para verle cuando grito-¡No contestes!- Moviendo sus brazos de un lado al otro.- Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Es una orden?-

-¿Por favor..? Plise… plise…

Obviamente hice lo que cualquiera de ustedes haría al escuchar un "Por favor" tan lastimero, lleno de dulzura con esa pizca de cachorrito abandonado.

-Bueno… - Se escucho del otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres? - Conteste algo flipado. SIP, ignore la suplica.

-Derek… ¿eres tú?

-No. Soy tu gemela malvada… bah! para malvada tú verdad… -Solté irónico

-jaja muy gracioso - dijo secamente- Acaso… ¿Marque mal? No. Esté es el numero. -soltó alterada.-¿Que haces con el Mobil de mi… - él cuerpo se me tenso, cuando escuche el "mí" tan posesivo. Gracias al cielo no termino la frase.- …¿Paso algo con stiles, es por eso que no responde mis llamadas…? Oh dios- gimió casi presa del pánico - ¡Dime algo! ¿Está bien? -Dijo acelerada. Jah! años ignorando a stiles, y ahora mágicamente es el centro de su universo. No le creo…

-El esta bien, Lis… - zitsaguíe su nombre, quería comunicarme con una serpiente, tenia que hablar como una ¿verdad? .Escuche a stiles suspira, gire medio cuerpo para verle esconder su rostro bajo sus manos. Se veía tan mono -_como un niño escondiéndose tras los árboles_. -Moví mi cabeza quitando esa estupida idea.

- Entonces… ¡¿Por qué diablos no contesta mis llamadas?!

- Escúchame niña, estamos trabajando aquí… no se para que quieres a stiles, ni me importa. pero en este momento esta bajo mis ordenes. Captas la idea.-_ Me cabreaba hablar con esta niña, realmente no entiendo que le ven, estos idiotas._

-¡¿Quien carajos te crees para decirme eso?!

- Estoy seguro qué no necesito decírtelo, Sigues fastidiando con llamaditas y msj. Y tendrás que pedirle a tus papis que te consigan un cirujano, entendido.

Corte antes de escuchar sus tontas rabietas.

-No tenias que hablarle así… solo esta molesta conmigo…

-_OH! ¿Ahora tienes ganas de hablar? .pues bien, hablaríamos._

Lo levante del suelo de un tiron, y lo arrastre todo el camino de regreso al camaro. Stiles, se quejaba de cómo lo llevaba a los tirones sujetándolo del brazo, así que bastante arto con el niño. pare y me gire hacia él para mirarlo de frente él levanto ambas cejas sin entender lo que me pasaba, suspire. Me incline y lo sujete de la cintura para cargarlo enzima de mi hombro y alzarlo como a un costal.

Pegue un gruñido para ocultar las ganas de reírme de la situación. Stiles, no era nada pesado a lo que creía - Deberías, dejar de comer tantas porquerías.

-Cuando tu dejes de ser un bastardo. ¡Bájame!

-¡Derek idiota, bájame!

- ¿Sabes que podría matarte? ¿Tu maldita boca es suicida o qué?

-¡Maldita bola de pelos!

Me sentí mas relajado al ver que stiles volvía a discutir conmigo como siempre. Lo monte al carro y el bendito silencio me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -Le pregunte y el me miro algo sorprendido, recordé algo que stiles me dijo una vez. - Vale, pueda que sea un capullo el noventa y ocho por ciento del día pero aun me queda un dos por ciento y, estas de suerte - el asistió dando un par de pestañeos y luego se sobo la cabeza y sonrío, con ese brillo en los ojos que me hace sentir mejor.

Cuando llegamos a un café el me miro algo extrañado, ahora . Si estaba preocupado, stiles era bastante hiperactivo pero aun así no era tan despistado como para no notar que en vez de ir a algún lado conocido, lo estaba llevando a las afueras de Baeicon Hill precisamente a un café.

-¿Donde estamos' no recuerdo este lugar?

- Estamos fuera. Creí… que no querías ver a nadie todavía. -El asistió algo cabizbajo.

Cuando entramos, busque una mesa cerca del ventanal, un tiempo atrás, note que a stiles, le gustaba ver através de las ventanas. Nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro, stiles dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada.

Pedí un café negro sin azúcar, esperando que stiles dijera algo como**,"cuando le pondrás gusto a tu vida…" **o algo como… **"algo de dulce no te ara mal, amargado" **nada salio de su boca, bufe molesto y él anarco una ceja al verme fastidiado.

-Café con leche y dos bastones de azúcar…

-Terminaras rodando- solté. Mientras stiles, miraba una revista que alguien había dejado abandonada sobre la mesa.

- No lo creo, tu me llevaras acuestas, como todo un romántico.- . Entonces aparto la vista de esta, y me miro lentamente vi como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- ¡OH por dios! Traigan oxigeno me eh quedado sin aire.

-Qué

-Eres humano - me señalo agrandando su sonrisa- te haz sonrojado.

-Claro qué no.

-Claro qué si.

-Qué no.

- Qué Si.

-No -gruñí - y es no.

-De acuerdo tu ganas, no…- levanto la revista ocultando su rostro y lo escuche reírse -pero si… -farfullo.

-Puedo escucharte.

Bajo la revista rápido.- lose - me saco la lengua. Hice ademán de agarrarlo del cuello pero stiles se tiro para atrás. En eso llego la mesera, según. mi olfato, no traía el pedido con ella.

-Disculpe pero…

Escuche a stiles murmurar-Ahí va otra vez- Alcance a ver como Rodaba los ojos.

Bufe molesto preparándome para alejar a la chica pesada, Realmente odiaba ser apuesto. Bueno, quizás no tanto.

La chica era alta con un rodete en el cabello rubio de ojos azules y labios finos. Delgada como un palillo pero bastante proporcionada en su delantera y trasera, no es que la halla mirado mucho, solo la estudiaba.

La típica Britney Spears en su mejor época…

Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para demostrarle que no me interesaba, ella me dio la espalda dejándome sorprendido, podía sentir los nervios de la chica y, su corazón a un ritmo acelerado.

Bueno, no era la primera vez que por nervios alguna joven en vez de decírmelo a mi, le pidiera a alguien cercano que le diera mi numero o algo así… en este momento stiles era el cartero mas cercano.

-Dis-Disculpa…

Stiles, la ignoro.

- Disculpa pero…

-Ya ordenamos -le solté de mala gana. ¿Por que tanto interés en llamar la atención de stiles? La joven giro la mitad de su torso hacia mi, y me mando una mirada filosa. ¿Qué le pasa a esa loca? Luego volvió a mirar a stiles y suspiro.

Al no recibir la atención de stiles la chica carraspeo un par de veces…- disculpa eres stiles, verdad…

-Eh' - stiles dejo de mirar la revista y miro a la joven. -Si… - le dio una breve sonrisa -¿Te conozco?

La chica sonrío aún mas y luego apretujo su delantal entre sus manos algo nerviosa.

-Bueno… -sus ojos azules se toparon con los de color miel de stiles, y la muchacha bajo el rostro toda sonrojada, stiles sonrío al ver esto y luego me miro a mi buscando entender algo, yo solo levante mis hombros restándole importancia.

Mire incrédulo la escena, casi con ganas de vomitar- eh este… bueno, y-yo no este… nosotras…- señalo a un grupo de tres chicas sentadas a un par de mesas de distancias todas sonrieron y saludaron con su manos. Stiles, algo confuso les devolvió el saludo, yo no tenia por que hacerlo.

-Oh! Si las recuerdo. -Soltó stiles de pronto levantándose y dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a la rubia.- son las chicas de Sunnydale . - (es una ciudad ficticia de California) _Todas asistieron._

-Nuestra secundaria se unió a la de ellas en la ante ultima salida. Nos unieron para ir a acampar y, salir de excursión era buena idea para crear lazos entre estudiantes y tener mas amistades dependiendo la universidad a la qué fuéramos.- me explico stiles. Las chicas se sentaron en unas mesa mas cercana. Justo, al lado de la nuestra.- hicimos miles de cosas ahí…

-Eres… Debra - soltó Stiles, bastante emocionado para mi gusto.

_-__ Y… A mi que carajo me importaba quienes eran esas fulanas… o de que bote de basura habían salido._

-¡Ah que mono!- La chica brinco de emoción al ver que stiles recordaba su nombre. Yo no podía creer la felicidad de esa chica…

Podía sentir el corazón de todas saltar mientras stiles soltaba sus nombres, dando algún detalle en especial sobre ellas.

- Julia… se puede decir que quieres ser domadora de leones…

-eh -soltó la morena algo cachetona de ojos café. sin entender, stiles le señalo su mochila con un escudo de una universidad. -Oh, -la joven asistió. - Quieres estudiar administración de empresas. -la joven casi se saca la cabeza de lugar tanto asistir. Yo solté un yupi mentalmente irónico…

-Tu eres Paula no Paola… Paula con "u" -la chica se sonrojo según stiles, ella siempre corrige a las personas pero para ella en ese momento… Stiles; era un chico era genial.

-Si tanto tiempo, stiles… -soltó la joven de cabello negro piel canela y ojos verdes.

-¡Que linda! Mira Derek se sonroja casi como tu… - le gruñí bastante molesto.- Será tu hermana gemela.

-Cállate. -Solté

-Ah Y tú eres la ladrona -señalo a una chica, pelirroja ufff! tenia que ser…

- ¿Yo?

-Si tú - la señalo de vuelta -la que quería robarme el corazón. -Stiles le sonrió de lado y yo quise golpearlo contra la meza para que dejara de sonreírles tan estupida y sensualmente. No es que me pareciera sensual su sonrisa. No, claro que no…

-Perdón… que pena tome demasiado esa noche.- Se tapo el rostro sonrojado. Y stiles río un poco mientras las otras babeaban viéndole. _¿Qué les pasa a esas tías? _

-No hay problema… "Muchas veces quise robarme la luna, que una princesa llamada luna…- tomo delicadamente la mano de la joven - …quiera robarme este tonto corazón - le dio un beso en la mano - es todo un halagó, para mi"

Woowo woowww stiles, estas pisando arenas movedizas quise decir…_ ¿Por que esta coqueteándole a esas chicas, acoso no salía con Li.. Con li.. Aghh con la bruja.?_

Apreté los dientes aun mas al escuchar a la pelirroja.

-Piensas suplantar a la loca de Lydia, no me gustaría ser su remplazo… aunque siendo tú, me lo pensaría. -Se mordió el labio intentando lucir coqueta y odie el brillo de está en sus ojos. Solo se reflejaba stiles en ellos, como si fuera una próxima joya por lucir.

Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza entonces fue…

"_No me agrada ninguna de esas chicas para Stiles. Yo seré su hermano mayor. Y cuidare de su corazón, ninguna de estas arpías le tocara un pelo, no dejare que ninguna lo lastime, como me dañaron a mi"_

_La tarde paso entre coqueteos, que por alguna razón Stiles paso con indiferencia, como, si hace unos segundos no era él el que les coqueteaba a ellas cínicamente. Al menos ya no estaba tan triste._

La chicas se fueron una vez que su amiga termino su turno en el café. Las escuche babeando por Stiles, casi las dos cuadras que le siguieron al café, realmente agudice mis sentidos.

Mire a stiles observando pensativo por el ventanal.

-Nos vamos. - Solté mas como una orden.

Se giro hacia mi arqueando una de sus cejas - ¿Tengo que caminar o me llevaras cargando?.-

- Estas bromeando, la opción era arrástrate hasta el camaro.-lo vi tragar formando una mueca de horror con sus labios.

-Eres tan cruel.

- Ya! Vamos.- volví a ordenar levantándome de la mesa mientras Stiles giraba hacia el ventanal asiéndose el sordo.

-Stilinski, no me hagas enojar.

-Tu vives cabreado. -lo escuche murmurar.- no quiero ir a casa aun… -¡Diablos! la forma en que me lo pidió era tan… tan stiles, detestaba no poder decirle que no a ese mocoso.

Como seguía dándome la espalda mirando al ventanal. Lo agarre del cuello de su camisa y de un tiron lo levante del asiento y lo atraje junto a mi… cuando su espalda choco con mi pecho lo aprisione entre mis brazos. Entonces note como se tenso y de golpe intento alejarse.

Por el reflejo del ventanal, al cual mire cuando nuestros cuerpos se encontraron, note como los ojos de stiles se abrieron aterrorizados, el aroma en su cuerpo era de extremo miedo y empezó a agitarse gritándome que lo soltara que no lo tocase.

- stiles, ¿Qué te pasa?. - Las personas en el café empezaron a vernos con sospecha, por un momento pensé que me culparían o llamarían a la policía pero me tranquilice al ver como una de las meseras se acercaba preguntándome si estábamos bien y, una clienta intentaba también calmar a stiles junto conmigo -¡Stiles!- Lo gire asía mi y lo zamarree -Cálmate. Soy Derek.

Entonces Stiles paro de golpe. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, mientras cada músculo de su rostro empezó a relajarse. Estaba tan pálido, como si se hubiera topado con un fantasma -D-Derek -susurro antes de desmayarse en mis brazos.

Cuando logre calmar a la muchacha del café y a los clientes, salí con stiles en mis brazos. No me había gustado nada su reacción.

Luego de eso, cada vez que intentaba preguntarle a stiles que le ocurría el evadida el tema e intentaba por todos los medios no mantener contacto físico conmigo. Si nuestras manos chocaban por accidente al caminar cerca el las metía en su bolsillo rápidamente mientras yo sentía la tensión de su cuerpo ante mi cercanía.

Por un tiempo pensé que era solo conmigo pero note que ala única persona que dejaba acercar lo suficiente era a Scott. Por eso… el día que sentí el aroma de stiles en el cuerpo de Isaac sentí que perdía la cordura, como se suponía que debía reaccionar ante eso…

El alivio que llego a mi cuando supe que solo fue un malentendido y que stiles le había prestado su camiseta a Isaac para liberarse de una detención. Fue inmenso.

Estaba intentando cuidar de stiles, pero el no me permitía ni siquiera respirar su mismo aire. Cuando supe que stiles termino con Lydia fue por el mismo stiles, gracias al cielo.

Poco a poco el volvía a acercarse a mi…

Stiles dejo a Lydia y no al Revés… entenderán que miles de preguntas llenaron mi cabeza.

Stiles con los ojos cerrados, reposando dentro del camaro a un lado de mi… me hablo con suavidad contándome que solo le dejo el camino libre a Jackson, simplemente por qué vio lo que todos… que esos dos eran el uno para el otro. Y que solo salio con ella para evitar que saliera con Aidan y cometiera una estupidez.

Sonrío con tristeza mirando hacia la ventanilla, sin pensarlo mi mano se elevo para acercarse a la suya pero el evito el contacto alejando su pequeña y pálida mano. Suspire. El solo dijo -lo siento.


End file.
